User talk:Amandelen
Past conversations: 1 2 Category issues I tried to create a category page for "ikapoid" since I just added the first song by that producer, but I accidentally named it Ikadpoid. Are you able to rename it or fix it somehow? I haven't created the redirect for it yet. Sorry to trouble you ... BTW the song article guidelines don't say how you create a category page. Is this deliberate, or should I look somewhere else? (Admittedly, I didn't look very hard, since I just created the URL and it prompted me to create it. Unfortunately I mistyped the URL so it created the category with the wrong name and I didn't notice until after I saved it.) Also, the song I added has two versions, the first one having two backing Vocaloid singers. I wasn't sure if the trios category applies to lead singers only or to backing singers also (in which case they are not always credited), so I left that category out. PS happy new year!! ElectricRaichu (talk) 07:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for adding information about adding categories. One thing that's missing is the steps in specifically creating a category page. For example, if I click on Contribute ▸ Add a Page and enter the title " songs list" as your description suggests, I bet it won't create a category page. ElectricRaichu (talk) 05:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry it took me a while but I've expanded one of the sections to make it more step by step. Could you please check that you're happy with the new contents? The rest of the new content seems clear enough to me. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:25, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Adding YouTube videos? Hello! My computer is finally starting to work again, so I was about to create a new page. Then I stopped because I wanted to ask this question first. When adding YouTube videos that aren't published by the original producer, is it considered a reprint or is it just not used on this wiki? I have no idea, and it's why I haven't added any YouTube videos yet. I'm wondering the same thing if the video has English subtitles added on. Thanks in advance! Sorry that this is taking up space on your talk page. Kotoritachi (talk) 02:20, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the links and the explanation! That helps a lot. It was just confusing with the reprints and the illegally uploaded videos that were mentioned here in the unrecommended reprinters section. Kotoritachi (talk) 12:49, January 17, 2016 (UTC) わたしのアール An unnamed contributor added わたしのアール but didn't follow the guidelines. I fixed a couple of things but the page needs remaining to add the romaji title and there could be other issues. ElectricRaichu (talk) 08:48, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Some page titles have macrons Damesukekun pointed out that macrons in page titles make it harder to search for them. He made a redirect for one page so that it would be accessible under both spellings, but I was wondering if you could fix some others: *陽炎 (Kagerō) → Kagerou *かげろう (Kagerō) → Kagerou *オオカミ少年の最後の嘘 (Ōkami Shōnen no Saigo no Uso) → NB O'o'kami, Shounen *本当のおめでとう (Hontō no Omedetō) → Hontou, Omedetou *終末メモリーズ (Shūmatsu Memories) → Shuumatsu Sorry for the inconvenience. ElectricRaichu (talk) 04:02, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Pefect Seimei's translation was a personal translation, not soundslikematsuda's. Thanks though.